The broken heart of the sour strawberry
by ANIMEcyou25
Summary: Ichigo finally goes back to soul society after 17 months with no powers what awaits him made his heart shatter. (Ichigo/OC) BLEACH drabble One Shot


Ok its my first time doing a One shot. comment please. Lisana Kuchiki is my OC . I was thinking about making a IchigoxOc story but for now i'm making this (the Sour strawberry Collection ) so yeah bye my fellow strawberries =}

**- ...it's near..-**

Ichigo Kurosaki had finally gotten his shinigami powers back that meant he could go back to soul society. Go back to the seireitei. And he could finally see his dark haired beauty that was waiting for him at the Kuchiki Household.

"Listen ichigo.."the voice of Rukia Kuchiki spoke. Her voice hard and ichigo knew she was serious. "Lisana's very sick..very" her voice softened a bit. "She might die any day now." Ichigo stopped in his foot steps. His honey brown orbs wide and trembling.

"W-what?!" He shuttered out."Ca-can't Captain Unohana do something about it?!"

**-We're. ..shinigami's- **

Rukia stopped too. She closed her eyes and shook her head , her hands turning into fist by her side's."Captain Unohana can't do any thing about it...she said its the same sickness that killed my older sister." Hisana Kuchiki the eldest sister of Rukia and Lisana Kuchiki. She died from a new sickness 5 years later after she married the now cold apathetic captain of squad six. Byakuya Kuchiki. " Soul society still hasn't found a cure for the sickness. The whole squad four as been working hard , trying to find a cure...but...nothing came up.." turning on her heel Rukia continued to walk towards the kuchiki household. Her heart shattered at the near thought of her sister dying.

Ichigo had been quiet for the rest of the walk to the kuchiki manor.

_She might die any day now. _

Ichigo quietly Sat on his knees by the woman who laid quietly on the mattress on the floor. Her face was peaceful as she slept. His slender fingers started to caress her long black hair that was neatly resting on her shoulders. He could see her cheeks were tainted a faint pink. Her face was pale almost the color of snow. Her lips were a pale pink ; they were parted open a bit.

"I'll be right back...i'm going to go get some soup if she wakes up." Rukia stood from her position on the ground and quietly opens the rice paper doors and shut them closed gently. Leaving the pumpkin haired shinigami and her sick sister inside.

Ichigo nodded not noticing that the lieutenant of the thirteenth division had unblinking gaze was on the ill person before him. His heart stopped for a second when She started to stir a bit. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal the blue with a hint of purple orbs he grew to love. Blinking a couple of times she innocently looked at him and instantly her pale pink lips played a gentle smile.

**-What would..you do to save your family?-**

"Ichigo. .."

"..Lisana.." he let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding.

Blue with a hint of purple orbs looked into the eyes of the substitute shinigami. _'He's here...ichigo's really here. ...'_ she thought to herself happiness washing over her. _'I could finally tell him...I won't be able to...hold on anymore. '_She was holding onto the last string of life for ichigo kurosaki. The human who made her heart skip a beat. The human who saved her more than once. The human she had fallen in love with.

"Ichigo..I'm so happy right now..." how could she be happy? She was dying! Ichigo was confused. "...i'm happy that your here..."

_'I could die seeing your face for the last time.' _

"...ichigo may I hold your hand?" She asked the pumpkin haired teen. She wanted to feel his warmth just one more time.

**-...Anything!-**

Ichigo blushed but spoke nonetheless" you don't have to ask me." He held her cold hand in his warm hand. She smiled and his heart skipped a beat.

"Where's Rukia?"

" uhh. .." Ichigo blush turned darker. He was so caught up looking at Lisana that he didn't listen to Rukia talk nonetheless leave.

**- there is a way! You must become a shinigami' -**

"It's okay.." she squeezed his hand and he squeezed back."I see you got your shinigami powers back."

"Yeah..I did.." he went on and told her about how he got his powers, he told her about the Xcution , he had told her everything and she laid there; eyes closed listening to him. "That's good..."

**-The names aren't shinigami ...-**

" ..Ichigo.."

**- It's Rukia Kuchiki. ...And Lisana Kuchiki-**

".. hmm.."

**- and I'm Ichigo Kurosaki-**

**-Scatter Senbonzakura**-

"May I. .."

**-Don't even try to move one step from there! If you try to follow...-**

"You don't have to ask Lisana...but what do you want?.." honey brown orbs looked down.

**- ...we'll never forgive you..if you do..-**

"May I kiss you." _' I just want to feel your lips one more time please. .before I go...'_

**-...this is the perfect punishment. -**

**-...For people like us...-**

Ichigo's face flushed. Sure they had kissed before but he wasn't used to kissing and all the other stuff couples did. "Uh uh..sure?"

**-You stubborn ass whole! Why are you trying to save them so badly?-**

**- You idiot! I'm not trying to save them, I Will save them!-**

He lean down the smell of cheery blossom's filled his nose.

**-Tell me something Byakuya.. why won't you save your own sisters?!-**

**- Senbonzakura Kageyoshi- **

**-BANKAI!-**

Still holding her hand ichigo kissed her. His lips gently moving with hers. Both of them had their eyes closed and both faces were flushed a bright red. _' I..wish..I wish we could be like this forever.'_ But her wish wouldn't come true and she knew it.

Rukia sighed as she wait politely for the cooks at the kuchiki manor to finish making the soup she had ask over twenty minutes ago.

"We're sorry miss Rukia ."one spoke

"We want the soup to be the right temperature. "Another spoke. Rukia sweat dropped. Wasn't soup supposed to be hot?

Pulling away ichigo slowly opened his eyes to see dark blue ones staring at him."I'm sorry you might get sick because of me..."

"Its okay..." she squeezed his hand again. 'Its now or never..'

"I'm so happy right now. ."She smiled remembering the time they had meet. "I'm happy that I got to live, I have a great family ,friends everything someone could ask for." '_Even the one thing someone couldn't buy with money'_

Ichigo stared at her as she rambled on and on, on how she was so happy. His heart broke each word she spoke. She spoke as if she was..

"...are you saying _goodbye_?" He mumbled hand tightening it's hold on her small one.

"Ca-captain Unohana! !"

"Yes fourth seat? " a soft voice spoke

" I found the cure!"

Lisana for once frowned but it quickly turn into a smile. "I'm happy that I got to feel the one thing we shinigami shouldn't feel." '_Love...'_

"I'm happy That I fell in love." Ichigo hunched over her small form. A wet drop hit her cheek then another. The hold on Her hand was begging her not to go. She didn't want to go but she couldn't keep it up any longer. She was slowly letting the last string of life go.

"I'm happy that I fell in love with you...I'm Grateful that you returned my love..." tear's formed in her eyes" I love you...I love you Ichigo.."

"I...love you too Lisana ...please don't go." _'I finally get to see you and now your leaving me..'_

"Thank you..." _'thank you for saving me and Rukia that day.'_ "Thank you.." ' _For loving me back.'_ "Thank you Ichigo Kurosaki" _For everything ..._. and the last string of life was out of her hand right then and there .The last string of life was already out of her hand by the time Rukia came back. The last string of life was already out of her hand when fourth seat Hanataro Of the fourth division came running into the room. The last string of life was already out of her hand when Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the sixth division got the message.


End file.
